Rainbow
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: Human AU. "Colours, like features, follow the changes of the emotions." Eventual Fronnie
1. Violet

**"Purples promote a sense of creativity and imagination"**

 **(To tell you the truth, I had no idea what to write for this)**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Freddy paused, glancing back to see Bonnie leaning against the doorframe – his arms crossed. The brunet looked back at his empty canvas before sighing and turning his seat in Bonnie's direction.

"Painting," he said simply.

Raising an eyebrow, Bonnie laughed. "Okay, first-" Bonnie stood up straight and sent him a curious look, "-since when do you paint? And two, you don't really look like you are."

"That's because I don't know what to paint."

Bonnie snorted at that. "Well there's got to be some ideas in that big head of yours."

"Hey!" Freddy replied, indignantly, before running a hand through his hair. "Most of the things I want to do are too difficult or I don't have the colours for it."

Bonnie hesitated, before he caught sight of the various paints scattered on the ground. "Haven't you tried mixing them?"

Freddy shook his head. "If I do that I could get it wrong, and the whole thing is ruined."

Bonnie bit the inside of his cheek. "…You have all the colours of the rainbow, along with black and white. You have pretty much all the basic colours – but you refuse to mix them."

"I have to do the outline in black," Freddy explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "And then I need to colour. But since I would've just used back, the colours I want to mix would blend with black and be completely ruined. And we don't exactly have a lot of water to spare."

The violet-haired man sighed, turning sharply to exit the room. Freddy stared after him.

"Just…paint whatever you want. If it goes wrong, it gives you something to improve on."

Freddy had nothing to say to that, and only watched as Bonnie turned a corner and left his sight completely. He glanced down at the paint at his feet, his eyes almost instantly attracted to the violet and indigo. He couldn't help but think of Bonnie when he looked at those. He glanced at his empty canvas again before smiling, and took up a pencil as he began to sketch the outline. He now knew what he wanted to do, so it didn't take long for him to go over the outline in black and then gaze at his work and decide on what colours to use.

His smile slipped slightly, and he cursed as he realised this would be the first time that he would physically paint humans. He furrowed his brows, before shaking his head with a sigh.

"Trial and error," he spoke aloud.

He glanced down at the colours again, before looking back at his canvas. A soft smile crossed his face, and he immediately bent down to collect the orange and white paint. He hesitated for a moment as he dipped his brush in the white, and watched as he held it over the small dollop of orange paint. Making his decision, he sighed. It was time for him to step out of his boundaries.

He didn't speak as he blended the two colours together, pausing to add more white when he decided that the colour was still too orange. When he was somewhat content with it, he stroked – carefully and slowly – it onto the canvas, making sure not to spread the paint into any unwanted areas. As he finished, he took the brush away and stared at his work. It had somehow turned out better than he had expected. Pausing in thought, he smiled and took hold of another colour. He looked down at it for a moment, quite surprised at the colour he had subconsciously chosen, before he chuckled and continued.

Freddy had no idea as to when he had started to love painting, but he knew that it helped him relax and forget about everything. Maybe it was the way the brush smoothly spread across the canvas…or the satisfaction of creating something with your own mind.

"Freddy! Dinner!"

The voice of Chica startled him from his thoughts, and he barely stopped his hand from jerking in surprise. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realised that it was almost seven. Had he really been painting for that long? Last time he had checked it had only been half-past four…or something like that.

He looked at his canvas as he silently placed down his paintbrush, and a gentle smile crossed his face. Pushing back the chair, he stood and removed his apron. He hesitated a moment to admire the work, before calling back "I'm coming" and turned on his heel to swiftly exit the paint-filled room.

And the beginnings of a person, with a smiling face and violet hair, were left to dry.

* * *

 **Okay, yes, I know that I shouldn't be starting new fics and should be continuing "Disadvantage"…but I recently got into the FNAF fandom…and I really wanted to write this. Along with moving to a different country, I haven't really found the time or the inspiration to write more of "Disadvantage", and I'll probably be occupied with this seven-shot (is that even what you call this?). But I'm not abandoning it!**

 **And yes, I ship Freddy and Bonnie.**


	2. Indigo

"Dark purples have a heavier, moodier feel and can sometimes cause a sense of instability or uneasiness."

(This was harder to write than Violet OH GOD. I had to rewrite this several times and I'm still not happy with it, but oh well)

* * *

 _ **INDIGO**_

* * *

Freddy had to admit: the painting did look livelier with violet now. He had mixed the violet paint with white multiple times to get the shade _just_ right, and he was…actually proud of what he had achieved so far. He could imagine what he was aiming for now – it was no longer a fuzzy mess of colours in his head.

He finished with the violet, and placed in down to his left. Looking back down to his right – where the rest of the unused paint was – his eyes fell on the deep blue-purple. With a little bit of black, it would make an amazing night sky. But then, he looked at the canvas and then back at the paints before deciding that he would prefer it to be daytime. Thinking about it, he realised that the colour reminded him more than the night sky. It almost reminded him of when-

No.

Freddy shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that.

" _How many stars are there?"_

" _I don't know," she said. "Billions and billions."_

 **Stop it!** The brush fell to the ground with a clatter, and he unconsciously began to shake.

" _Mom, do you think we'll be able to touch stars someday?"_

 _His mother smiled. "Maybe one day."_

 **Stopitstopitstopit-**

 _Bright headlights. A scream. A heavy shove._

" _MOM!"_

"Freddy?"

At the unexpected voice, the brunet stood up sharply and began to topple and fall over his chair. He let out a yelp, before he felt someone catch him as the chair fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Freddy, you're crying."

Oh, he was, wasn't he?

Struggling to regain his balance, he gently pushed them away to furiously rub his face. It stung, and when he finished he could see the pity in those chocolate depths.

"Gold?"

His blond brother smiled sadly at him. "Yeah. I came in to find you crying. What's wrong?"

Freddy hesitated, glancing away and franticly rubbed his eyes when they began to water again. Gold could see he was unconsciously trembling.

"Wait," Gold furrowed his brows. "This is about that again, isn't it?"

"What?" Freddy responded, his voice higher than he wanted it to be. "What are you talking about? What thing?"

"Freddy, I've told you this a hundred times already," Gold frowned and rested a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. The driver was drunk."

"I was the one who walked out into the road," Freddy snapped back, huffing.

"You can't keep blaming yourself," Gold sighed, shaking his head.

There was a moment of silence that followed, before Freddy sharply turned to pick up his chair. Making sure nothing was broken or messed up, he reached for his paintbrush which had begun to stain the ground with indigo.

"Water."

"What?" Freddy turned to send a confused look at his brother.

"Water," Gold pointed at the canvas. "You can have water in the background. Mixing the indigo with white would make it lighter and would make a good water colour."

"Oh." It would. How had he not realised that?

Gold couldn't help but chuckle at the dumbfounded expression on his brother's face. He reached out to ruffle Freddy's hair, eliciting an annoyed grumble from the brunet. Freddy swatted his brother's hand away before moving to mix the three colours together. It took a while, but he then found he was content with the colouring and moved the brush over the canvas.

"A river?"

"A lake," Freddy replied with a smile, and suddenly the whole conversation from a minute ago was forgotten. "I don't think I have the right angle to paint a river."

Another silence settled over them, though this time Freddy found it soothing. Gold was watching him intently, the blonde's hands slipping into his trouser pockets.

"Are you going to show him it?"

The question appeared out of nowhere, causing Freddy to pause and turn back. "Show who?"

Gold scoffed and rolled his eyes, before motioning to the picture. "You _know_ who. You can't exactly hide the fact that you're painting him. Plus, he's going to want to see it after convincing you to start it."

He had a point, Freddy noted as he returned to finishing off the lake. Adding darker and lighter colours seemed to come naturally to him, and he finished off the lake and its details in what seemed to be record time. He placed the brush down to the side, and carefully stood up and admired his work.

Gold stepped forward, resting his hand on Freddy's shoulder again. His brother sent him a smile before removing his apron.

"I think I've done enough today," he said, and the blonde saw his gaze flicker from the canvas to the paint.

"Freddy, listen to me," Gold exclaimed quite loudly – startling Freddy as his brother was never usually this loud – and forced his brother to face him. "Stop blaming yourself."

Freddy opened his mouth to protest, but shut it instantly as Gold glared at him. The blond brother grasped his arm and tugged him towards the door.

"I'm being serious," Gold continued, before giving Freddy a small smile. "If you ever feel unhappy or unstable…you'll come to me, right?"

Freddy nodded.

"Good," the small smile grew into a grin. "Now come on. The others are going out and you're joining us."

"Please don't tell me we're going to a karaoke like last time," Freddy couldn't help but shiver. "I don't think I've recovered since last time."

"Don't worry, we're not doing karaoke," Gold laughed. "We're going bowling."

Freddy didn't know if that was worse or not.

"Now come on," Gold nudged him in the direction of his room. "Get dressed. I doubt Chica will let you out in paint-covered clothes. I don't see why you wear that apron."

Freddy replied by sticking out his tongue. He heard Gold mutter something along the lines of "immature little brothers" before the brunet closed the door with a thud.

He changed into more comfortable clothes – which just so happened to be a baggy, black t-shirt and a pair of jeans – before reaching for the jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. Glancing out of the window, he noticed that the sky was dark and the moon was bright – and it was covered in twinkling stars. He paused.

" _How many stars are there?"_

" _Billions and billions."_

" _Do you think we'll be able to touch the stars someday?"_

He coughed sharply.

" _I want to be an astronaut when I grow up."_

 _He gave Bonnie an incredulous look. "An astronaut? Why?"_

" _Because," Bonnie's eyes brightened, "I want to see the wonders of the universe. I want to see magical things and-"_

Freddy shook his head and laughed softly. Slipping on his jacket, he made his way from his room and down to where the others were most likely waiting.

"I don't think we can touch the stars," he muttered to himself with a smile.

Bonnie glanced over at him, and the violet-haired man grinned. Freddy smiled back, and it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Humans probably wouldn't touch the stars until Freddy was long gone, but there were those who were the equivalent of one - and those would have to do.


	3. Blue

**"Light blue for health, depth, stability and faith; dark blue for knowledge, power, trust and integrity. It can also be used to depict sadness"**

 **(This was probably the easiest to write so far even though I didn't add in all the different meanings)**

* * *

 _ **BLUE**_

* * *

"You're ill."

Freddy, sniffling and wiping his nose with a tissue, looked at Bonnie. Ever since he had painted the lake, he had decided to turn to face the doorway. It would be insanely embarrassing for Bonnie to walk in and see what he was painting. He merely raised an eyebrow and returned to painting. He was going over the lake and the figure's hair to add more detail before continuing with the large background.

"And?" he replied.

Bonnie looked rather worried. "You should be resting, not painting."

"Painting helps me relax," was the reply he received.

The violet-haired man snorted and crossed his arm, before swiftly walking over to Freddy. The brunet regarded him with a confused, if slightly panicked, expression. Bonnie said nothing as he grasped a chair and placed it slightly behind the canvas. He didn't see or hear the sigh of relief that emitted from Freddy, and sat down backwards – his legs hanging off the sides of the chair as he rested his hands on the backrest.

"I don't think it's very sanitary to sneeze on paintings," Bonnie pointed out.

"I am _not_ sneezing on it," Freddy protested, holding up a tissue. "At least _I_ have the decency to use tissues."

"Are you saying I don't use tissues?" Bonnie mock-gasped, placing a hand over his heart to feign heartbreak. "Oh, you wound me so, Freddy!"

Freddy chuckled at his friend's antics, and his eyes strayed from the painting to look over at Bonnie. His arms were now folded over the backrest and he was resting his head on them. He was gazing at Freddy with an expression the brunet couldn't identify. There was a moment of silence, before his nose began to tickle and he sneezed into the tissue yet again.

"You really shouldn't be painting," Bonnie repeated, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Resting is, in a way, relaxing, and I find painting relaxing," Freddy rolled his eyes as he explained. "To most it would seem stressful, but I'm not most people."

Bonnie paused, before sighing out of his nose. "At least let me give you medicine. The doctor said that you'd get a sore throat – and by the sound of your voice it's starting to hurt."

Glancing at his canvas and then back at Bonnie, Freddy exhaled; shut his eyes; placed down his brush; and stood. There was a triumphant expression on Bonnie's face, and Freddy watched as the violet-haired man gently gripped his arm and tugged him from the room. He was led down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Bonnie forced him to sit down as he rifled through the medicine cabinet.

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, and Freddy watched as he filled up a glass of water along with a pill. He gave Bonnie an incredulous look before taking both items and washing down the pill with the water. With the medication taken, Freddy stood up.

"Wait," Bonnie grinned at him, before throwing him a small, circular packet. "You need this, too."

"…And this is…?" Freddy gave him a bemused look.

"For sore throats," Bonnie smiled at him, before waving him off. "Now go back to relaxing. Just don't swallow it."

Freddy blinked at him, before unwrapping the solid and popping it in his mouth. He cringed at the slightly strong, unpleasant taste.

"It's blackcurrant," Bonnie chuckled almost evilly.

"Why did you have to betray me like this?" he pretended to choke and fell to the floor to play dead.

Bonnie laughed loudly at that and made his way over to the brunet. He nudged Freddy with his foot and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Bonnie nudged him again, this time more forcefully. "You have painting to do."

"You were so against me painting before," Freddy got to his feet and brushed himself off as he gave Bonnie a sceptical look. "What changed?"

Bonnie grinned. "What? You don't trust my sudden change in opinion?"

"No."

The other man only shook his head. Freddy, in response, rolled his eyes and made his way back to his painting with Bonnie trailing behind him.

"Why are you facing the door?" Bonnie asked once the two entered the room. "Last time I checked, I could see you canvas when I came in."

"Better lighting," Freddy replied almost abruptly, causing Bonnie to stare at his suspiciously.

"…Okay," Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Can I see it?"

"No," Freddy responded, sitting down before his painting again. "It's not finished yet."

"And I have to wait until it's done?"

"Yes."

Bonnie hesitated momentarily, before sighing when he realised that Freddy wasn't going to continue speaking. "Fine. Just don't spend too long painting. You need to rest."

"Thanks for caring, Bon."

" _Bonnie_ ," the violet-haired man corrected sharply, sending the brunet a mock glare to which Freddy responded to by sticking out his tongue.

There was a silence between the two, before Bonnie smiled and shook his head.

"Okay," he said and chuckled. "Have fun painting, Fred."

" _Freddy_ ," the brunet mimicked Bonnie's previous tone.

Bonnie laughed this time, before waving at the brunet and muttering a quiet "bye" as he left the room. Freddy stared after him, brush hovering in the air for a moment, before smiling softly and turned to the paints next to him. Mixing the blue and white, he got to work on the bright, blue sky. The brush slid across the canvas and Freddy, being careful not to mix the sky with the other paints by accident, actually realised how different his work looked. Beforehand it had just been a figure with a dark lake, but now it was beginning to come to life.

"When it's finished," he spoke, exhaling softly out of his nose, "I _will_ show it to you. I…just hope you'll like it, Bonnie."

 _And maybe, just maybe,_ he thought, _I'll be able to tell you what I feel._

* * *

 ** _Sorry for updating so late. I've been busy, but mostly it was because I lost inspiration about halfway through writing this. I am getting back into it, though, so I should be able to updating quicker next time (but no promises)._**


	4. Green

**Yellow-greens for sickness and discord; dark green for ambition and prosperity; teal for emotional health and stability; and olive green for peace and harmony.**

 **(I'm actually finding these easier and easier each time. Maybe it's because I planned backwards? I'm ignoring yellow-greens because I did sickness/health last chapter)**

* * *

 _ **GREEN**_

* * *

It was easy to decide where the green was going to go. Freddy had decided in advance that there was going to be grass, so that was what he found himself painting. It was peaceful, sitting here in silence, and he could think clearly and all his worries seemed to wash away.

"Hey Fazbear!"

The door slammed open, and Freddy was unable to hold back a yelp as Foxy made his way into the room. The paintbrush felt to the floor with a clatter, and the brunet placed a hand over his heart.

"Way to give someone a near-heart attack, Foxy," he replied weakly, and huffed when he noticed the redhead roll his amber eyes.

"What a nice greeting," the redhead laughed.

 _You're one to talk_ , Freddy thought.

"What're you doing?" Foxy, with almost inhuman speed, suddenly appeared next to him and peered at the canvas. "Wait, is that Bonnie?"

"…Yes?"

"Wow," Foxy snickered as he backed away. "You really have got it bad, don't you?"

"You're one to talk," Freddy snapped back with a triumphant smirk.

"What's happening between Chica and I is _nothing_ compared to you and Bonnie," Foxy brushed off the remark. "Seriously, the amount of _lovesick looks_ that I've seen you give him this week is _unnatural_."

"I am _not_ lovesick."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Freddy rolled his eyes and reached down to pick his paintbrush up again. There were small amounts of green paint on the floor now (Chica would probably kill him), but he only dipped it in said green paint again and resumed creating the grass on his canvas. He could see Foxy looking at him in the corner of his eye, but he ignored the redhead in favour of focussing on painting.

"I think he likes you too."

Freddy paused at that, and he lowered the brush to give Foxy an incredulous look. "What?"

"Well, I'm not _certain_ , considering this is _Bonnie_ we're talking about," Foxy continued. "But he…does seem closer to you than to the rest of us."

The thought…didn't seem so far-fetched to Freddy for some reason. Sure, Bonnie _did_ spend a lot of time with Chica and the others, but the violet-haired man _did_ spend time with him quite a lot. It was almost the same time every day that Bonnie would barge into his room like he owned the place, insisting that the two practice playing songs (to which Freddy would usually decline until Bonnie unleashed those _damn_ puppy eyes). At first, Freddy had thought it was because he was determined to be a better guitarist than his brothers, but as time went on he found that Springtrap (Freddy had no idea where the dirty-blonde had gained that nickname) and Tommy (Bonnie's younger, blue-haired brother) weren't playing the guitar as much any more. It had led to him questioning Bonnie about why he still practiced when he was the only full guitarist – to which the violet-haired man had replied: "It's fun to spend time with you".

"This is the longest conversation we've had lately," Foxy commented idly, breaking into Freddy's thoughts. "By now you'd usually be screaming at me or something."

"Of course I would," Freddy raised an eyebrow. "You would usually have made a rude remark by now."

"Touché."

A strangely comfortable silence fell between the two. Freddy was unsure about how to continue, and Foxy was continuously staring at his canvas. There was something in those amber depths that Freddy couldn't identify.

"You're three colours away, right?" Foxy spoke. "You're using the rainbow, so there's only yellow, orange and red left, right?"

"…Right."

Foxy smiled lopsidedly. "I wonder how you're going to use them."

Freddy raised an eyebrow at the odd remark. "Uh…okay?"

The redhead was silent for a moment, before he inhaled loudly through his nose and stood up (when had he sat down?) to brush imaginary dust off of his clothes.

"Well, uh, have fun with that," he said awkwardly, making Freddy snort in amusement.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Foxy?" Freddy laughed.

Foxy stuck out his tongue. "Shut up and paint your boyfriend."

"Shut up and go make out with Chica."

"Will do."

"Uh-huh."

There was a pause.

"Wait – what do you mean: 'will do'?!" Freddy stood abruptly. "Foxy? Foxy!"

He only got laughter in response.

Freddy, shaking his head and chuckling fondly, sat himself down again. He gazed at his canvas with a smile, pondering about the conversation he had just shared.

" _I think he likes you too."_

Did he? Freddy let out a "hmm".

" _Seriously, the amount of_ _ **lovesick looks**_ _that I've seen you give him this week is_ _ **unnatural**_ _."_

Had he really fallen _that_ hard without noticing? He knew he liked Bonnie, but was it really that noticeable? Especially to _Foxy_ of all people?

" _I think he likes you too."_

The statement repeated itself again. Freddy couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face. The possibility that Bonnie could feel the same made him somewhat giddy.

 _I'm going to finish this painting_ , Freddy was somehow motivated now. _And I_ _ **will**_ _show it to Bonnie. If there's a chance he may feel the same way, I have to take it._

…

"Freddy?"

The brunet looked up from his canvas, just about to finish the detail on his grass. In the doorway stood Bonnie, who was leaning against the door frame in a way that made Freddy have a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Bonnie?"

"I, uh, wondered if you wanted to practice?" Bonnie jerked his thumb in the direction of the music room. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just-"

"It's fine, I'll go," he smiled. "I've been cooped up in this room for a while now. It's probably not healthy."

Bonnie stared at him for a moment, before he grinned and nodded. "Okay, good. You can finish off and join me, alright?"

"Okay."

Satisfied, Bonnie turned and left down the hall. Freddy, with a small smile, completed the finishing touches on the grass and stood. He removed his paint-stained apron with a sigh and hung it up on the inside of the door.

And finally, with a slight bounce in his step, Freddy made his way towards the music room where Bonnie was waiting.

Maybe Foxy was right after all.

* * *

 **I'm really on a roll today, aren't I? Four updates in a day? That's...got to be a new record.**


	5. Yellow

**Light yellow is for caution and trepidation; dark yellow is for happiness, joy and freshness.**

 **(I don't really see the light yellow moods fitting in with this, which is why I focussed solely on the dark yellows moods. These are actually really fun to write.)**

* * *

 _ **YELLOW**_

* * *

Adding yellow to the painting was a no-brainer. The only place where he could see it fitting was as the sun. That was what he found himself doing the next day.

He was proud that he had managed to stick with it this long. Usually he would have given up, but the spontaneous appearances of his friends and family made it a lot more interesting and fun than he would previously have thought. But today no one had entered the room. He couldn't help but feel rather lonely, though he did appreciate the quiet. But his instinct told him it wouldn't last for long.

"Hey, Freddy!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hello, Teddy."

His younger brother smiled at him brightly, and Teddy skipped over and sat down in the chair that was conveniently placed (actually, Freddy had known someone who arrive, which is why he put it there) next to him. His brother's bright blue eyes scanned the canvas, and the smile somehow _grew_.

"It's almost done," Teddy commented idly. "But the sun looks quite puny."

"Excuse me?" Freddy swatted at his brother with his free hand. "I'm not finished with it yet. I'll probably add orange later on. There's no need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude," Teddy protested. "I'm _expressing my opinion_. There's a difference."

Freddy stared at his brother for a moment, unmoving, before he sighed and continued painting. They sat in silence, and considering that Teddy wasn't the quietest of people that was quite impressive. His copper-haired brother was seemingly mesmerised by his canvas, and a thoughtful look was on his face.

"What is it?" Freddy questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"…You're going to tell him when you're done, right?" Teddy's line of vision didn't leave the painting. "I mean, you've been waiting long enough – haven't you? I'm sure the others are betting on when you two will get together."

"They're betting?"

Teddy's mouth twitched up into a small smile. "Yeah. I think it was Foxy's idea."

Freddy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course it was."

Teddy chuckled.

The silence returned.

The brush swept across the canvas smoothly, and he found himself lost in its movements. Teddy watched as his brother fell into some sort of daze, and shook his head as he smile fondly. Though he seemed like the most airheaded of the three brothers, Teddy could actually be very down-to-earth when he wanted to be. What most of the others didn't know was that _Freddy_ was quite a daydreamer.

As Teddy watched his brother paint, he began to realise just how… _infatuated_ Freddy was. Seriously, it was surprising that Bonnie hadn't caught on already. But _of course_ this had to be like one of those cliché love stories that included the two oblivious idiots that both loved each other without the other knowing it, and that it was painfully obvious for everyone watching. Between his brother and Bonnie, Teddy always caught the lingering stares, the flushed cheeks and the small smiles.

It would be refreshing when those finally stopped. He just really wished that Freddy had worked up the guts to tell Bonnie sooner.

Teddy exhaled softly out of his nose and stood, catching Freddy's attention.

"Teddy?"

"I'll leave you to concentrate," he replied with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure the others are wondering where I've gone."

Freddy hummed. His brother gave him a grin before strolling towards the door.

"Teddy."

The copper-haired brother paused, turning to look back at him with a confused look. "Yes?"

Freddy smiled. "You can come back again some time. It's…nice to have you here."

"Aw, thanks bro," Teddy stuck out his tongue. "Nice to know that I'm not _too_ annoying to hang around."

"No, you're still very annoying," Freddy protested. "You can come here as long as you're not hyped up on Foxy force-feeding you sugar or something."

"Come on, Freddy," Teddy pouted. "That was one time!"

"Yes, and I still haven't recovered just yet," he gave Teddy a small smile. "Have fun with the others."

"Have fun painting your _boyfriend_ ," Teddy responded with a smirk. He always found it hilarious when Freddy's face would flush crimson and he was unable to form coherent words.

"Shut up and go make out with yours."

Teddy choked on air. Okay, _that_ was not what he had been expecting. He would have to find a new angle to get at his brother now. Damn.

His brother didn't respond to that, and only made an "ugh" sound as he closed the door behind him. Freddy glanced up from his canvas to smirk triumphantly at the now closed door. It was rather fun making Teddy flustered.

Maybe he could try this more often. After all, it wasn't every day that he got the upper hand against _Teddy_ of all people.


	6. Orange

**Yellow-orange or gold for prestige and wisdom; red-orange for pleasure, energy, health and desire; and dark orange for change or distrust.**

 **(Just so there's no confusion, this is set directly after YELLOW. I'm not a hundred percent happy with this, but oh well.)**

 _HELP THIS FANDOM IS CONSUMING ME_

* * *

 _ **ORANGE**_

* * *

The yellow sun had yet to dry, so he quickly dipped the brush in the orange and began to mix it with the yellow circle currently taking up a small area of the sky. The visit from Teddy mere moments before left him with a cheerful feeling.

"Having fun?"

Freddy blinked, catching sight of a smiling face with red eyes. Of course Bonnie had somehow managed to sneak in without him noticing. Bonnie had done that more times than he could count now.

"You've been in here for a while now," Bonnie looked…concerned, in a way. "I just saw Teddy leave a few minutes ago. Why does everyone but me stay in there for that long?"

Freddy's hand froze, a small drop of orange paint falling to the floor. How was he supposed to answer that?

"It's just that, uh, they're helping me. Since you gave me the idea to start painting this, I thought it would be better for you just to see the end result and not the different stages."

"Freddy, I feel like you don't trust me," Bonnie confessed after a moment.

"I do trust you!" Freddy protested almost immediately. "I just don't want to show you just yet."

"And I respect that," Bonnie replied. "It's just that…ever since you started painting…whatever you're painting, I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Freddy swept his brush across the slowly turning yellow-orange sun. His good mood from earlier had faded, and now all he could feel was guilt. He had been so excited and focussed on finishing his work that he hadn't realised what Bonnie had been feeling.

"…I'm sorry," he murmured.

Bonnie stared at him for a moment. Guilt wasn't exactly an expression someone usually saw on Freddy's face – the brunet was usually all smiles.

"I'll show you when it's done, I promise." At least there was a small smile of his face. That calmed Bonnie down a bit – he hated seeing Freddy unhappy.

"Then you better hurry up and finish it," Bonnie grinned. "I can't wait to see the end result."

"Stop being so impatient."

"I am _not_ impatient."

And somehow, the dark atmosphere had lifted.

"You really are," Freddy protested and rolled his eyes.

Bonnie had the audacity to _scoff_. Freddy wasn't sure what Bonnie had said in reply, but the violet-haired man shot him a mock-glare and waved. He didn't really reply, and heard Bonnie say something along the lines of "being obsessed" before he left the room.

"I am not obsessed!" he called back.

He heard Bonnie laugh.

And…and that _goddamn_ laugh set him off. When first meeting Bonnie, the man had been extremely reserved and quiet, but soon Bonnie got used to being around the others. Freddy never would really forget the fact that he had been the first to make Bonnie laugh.

Maybe that was when the infatuation had started?

No, he shook his head. That would be _way_ too cliché. He didn't really believe in love and first sight, but now Bonnie was starting to test that belief. It was rather frustrating. He really didn't understand how Bonnie and his unique, melodious, amazing laugh-

What?

Freddy paused.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. He really was in love, wasn't he? The emotion was foreign, considering the only people Freddy had ever loved were his brothers – but even that love wasn't the same as the one he felt for Bonnie. His hand absentmindedly spun as he continuously mixed the yellow and orange together, creating a pleasant colour.

All this thinking was starting to give him a headache.

He sighed again, before returning his attention to the canvas. It was almost complete now, and he was quite satisfied with that – and really nervous. It meant that he didn't have much time until he revealed the painting to Bonnie and then-

Had he not been so focussed on his painting and when it was going to be finished, he would have seen movement in the doorway.

Gold smiled as he watched his brother. He could tell from Freddy's expression that the brunet was having trouble, but he knew exactly what _trouble_ it was. Gold crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. Freddy murmured something inaudible, and Gold shook his head. Turning on his heel, he decided that it was best to leave his brother to his own thoughts.

It was Freddy's fault that he had fallen so hard after all, wasn't it?

Glancing back once more at his frustrated brother, Gold chuckled. He couldn't really wait until Freddy was finished and told Bonnie.

The obliviousness was starting to get ridiculous. At least it would be over soon.


	7. Red

**Light red for joy and love; dark red for rage and anger, but also leadership and courage; pink for romance and feminine qualities; and rusty reds for fall and change.**

 **(Woohoo! Last chapter!)**

* * *

 ** _RED_**

* * *

It was beautiful.

No, it really was.

Freddy wasn't exactly one to boost his own ego, but he had to admit that he'd done an extremely good job on his painting.

Now all that was left was red.

He had planned where the colour would go right from the start. It was probably the colour that had inspired him to make it this far, and the colour that had made him think of painting this in the first place.

He turned away from the canvas slightly, focussing intently on his paint. He had to get this exactly right. There were no exceptions. The colour wasn't allowed to be too bright, nor too dark – it had to be perfect.

Freddy wasn't exactly sure how long he sat there, mixing the red paint over and over and over again, but then he finished. It was the exact hue of Bonnie's eyes; he was sure of that. He smiled to himself, before quickly getting to work on finishing his painting. He paused for a moment, the paintbrush hovering, before a determined look crossed his face and he moved.

He moved carefully, making sure not to paint the red outside of the border, almost unblinking as he filled in the last part of his painting. His line of vision was set on the canvas, and he didn't acknowledge Teddy walking into the room, grasping his work folder (as the room also doubled as a storeroom as well…at least for Teddy, who had a knack for leaving things anywhere he could fit them) and exiting the room with a grin on his face. Time seemed to stop as he painted, and he could feel any thoughts he had floating away.

But it didn't last, and as he finished adding the red (and the details; he couldn't have the eyes looking _lifeless_ ) he found himself at a loss of what to do. He had spent the last few days immersed in painting that now he had finished…he suddenly didn't know what to do next. He could easily show the others, but since yesterday his confidence had dropped lower and lower. Freddy didn't even know if he had to guts to show the painting to the others and…Bonnie. He knew that the others were impressed of what he had achieved the last few days, but it had only been Gold, Teddy and Foxy who had actually seen the painting. Tommy had come in for a moment when he was working, but he only saw the blue-haired man's emerald eyes scan the canvas for a split second before leaving. He hadn't seen the others enter the room at all.

"You're done?"

Freddy glanced up at the door, where Gold was standing – smiling at him.

"I…guess," he answered.

But Gold always noticed. That was something Freddy admired about his brother – he had the ability to sense the atmosphere and how people were feeling. Freddy had wondered how Gold was able to do that, and often asked – but he was always answered with a smirk and Gold saying that he "knew how to read people".

"You're nervous, aren't you?" the blonde questioned, walking over to Freddy. "I know how you feel."

"…What if he doesn't feel the same?" Freddy confessed his thoughts. "I know the others have hinted that he likes me back, but what if they're wrong? What if I get rejected? I don't think I can handle that. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Gold remembered. It had been years ago – long before the blonde had met Springtrap and introduced his brothers to Bonnie and Tommy – when Freddy had developed a…crush, of sorts. It had been on a girl, and one thing Gold distinctly remembered was hating her. While Freddy remained oblivious, Gold could easily see what she was thinking. He had tried…tried so hard to tell Freddy that it would never work out, but his brother hadn't listened and had ended up getting rejected.

He knew that back then…dealing with rejection wasn't one of Freddy's fortes. His brother had been a wreck for weeks, and had even refused leaving the house. Now that Gold thought about it, it had been _because_ of the rejection that he had even run into Springtrap in the first place, and that Freddy had been introduced to Bonnie.

"I remember," Gold replied with a frown. "But…Bonnie isn't like that. He feels the same way, and if anyone should know it'd be me, okay?"

Freddy nodded.

"Alright?" Gold sent a reassuringly smile at him, before grasping the sides of the canvas. "…This is done now, right? So let's show the others!"

"I…I don't know," Freddy crossed his arms over his chest. "What if the others don't like it?"

"Freddy, we've been over this," Gold, one hand holding the painting, placed his free hand on his brother's shoulder. "It'll be fine, okay? I asked Springtrap to stall Bonnie so he'll see it last."

That…was quite considerate of Gold, who didn't really do things like this often.

Freddy exhaled out of his nose, before a weak smile formed on his face. He muttered a small "thank you" before Gold heaved the painting off the stand and made his way towards the door.

"Come on," Gold inclined his head, motioning for Freddy to follow. "The _artist_ has to be at the unveiling, do they not?"

And Freddy decided one thing as he got up – not caring that he was still wearing his paint-stained apron - with a sigh: he really was _not_ looking forward to this.

* * *

"Hey! Gold! Freddy!"

Freddy heard Teddy's voice first, glancing over to see his brother standing next to Tommy and Tina (Chica's sister). Teddy's face was overtaken by a face-splitting grin, while Tina settled on a small smile and Tommy seemed as indifferent as always, though there was a light in his eyes that told Freddy "I'm surrounded by idiots but they're my idiots and I love them anyway". Freddy chuckled, knowing that even though Tommy was tough on the outside – he was (at least, it was what Teddy always called him) a "sweetie" on the inside.

"That's what he was up there painting?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why Springtrap went out – remember that, Tina?" Tommy responded, raising an eyebrow. "You know, so he could stall Bonnie?"

"I know _that_ ," Tina rolled her eyes, before a look of realisation crossed her face. "Wait, does that mean he's going to…?"

"Uh-huh," Teddy broke into the conversation. "About time, too."

Tommy rolled his eyes, muttering something about getting a drink before leaving in the direction of the kitchen. Teddy responded inaudibly, and Freddy watched as the trio left towards the kitchen – leaving only Foxy, Mangle and Chica in the room.

Chica smiled. "I can't wait until Bonnie sees it!"

Freddy coughed sharply and his gaze snapped over to Mangle, who was shuffling around on the other side of the room. He watched as Gold placed the painting down on the nearby table before making his way over to Chica and Foxy. He saw the redhead give him a smirk and rolled his eyes.

"You don't look so good."

It was then that he noticed that Mangle had somehow, silently, appeared next to Freddy. Though he and Mangle didn't talk much, the two were rather good friends. Ever since Mangle had been, well, _mangled_ , no one really spent time with him anymore. It was only because Freddy spent a lot of time alone that he had even run into Mangle in the first place. Freddy really didn't see why no one liked him anyway – he was rather nice once you got to know him.

"I'm nervous," he responded. "I…don't know how Bonnie's going to react, really…"

"Why don't you go and think for a moment?" Mangle suggested. "You clearly need a moment to calm down."

The brunet nodded and turned on his heel, making his way from the room. He ran a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to calm him down, before covering his face with his hands and sighing deeply. He really needed to get himself together if he was going to do this. He sat down, continuing to mentally calm himself for the next few minutes, before swallowing and nodding and _I can do this_.

Making his way back into the room, he was greeted by a flurry of voices. He caught sight of Springtrap conversing with Gold (was his brother _blushing?_ ), before-

Sapphire eyes met ruby.

It took Freddy a couple of seconds to realise that Bonnie was _indeed_ standing next to the table that Gold had placed his painting down before. Bonnie was staring at him was a blank expression, and all the confidence that he had managed to gather beforehand came crumbling down. He slapped a hand over his mouth before bounding from the room.

Bonnie stared after him for a moment, before he realised what Freddy had been thinking – and didn't hesitate to follow the brunet from the room.

* * *

He had…he had looked so _emotionless_. Was he really that disturbed?

Freddy slammed the door behind him – unconsciously noting that he was back in the art studio slash storage room – before stumbling over to the chair which he had spent so long in the past few days. His legs crumbled from underneath him, and he barely managed to sit down instead of falling to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair again, his breath beginning to shake.

"Freddy."

He knew that voice.

Freddy abruptly got to his feet, wincing slightly when the chair careered back and fell to the ground with a crash. Bonnie stood in the now-open doorway, staring at him with an expression that Freddy couldn't recognise.

"Bonnie."

His voice was still shaking. He watched as Bonnie's shoulders slumped.

"I…I'm sorry," Bonnie apologised. "I didn't mean to send you the wrong message back there…"

"I should be apologising," Freddy spoke before swallowing, clenching his hands into fists. "I should have known that you wouldn't have liked it-"

"-What?" Bonnie cut him off, startling Freddy into looking over at the violet-haired man. "Freddy, I _love_ it."

There was pause as Freddy stared.

"…You love it?" Freddy's voice was quiet as he spoke, but it wasn't as shaky as before.

Bonnie let out a deep sigh as he made his way further into the room. Freddy watched as he stopped directly in front of him.

"Freddy," Bonnie began. "There…there's something I need to say."

What?

"I…I…" Bonnie ran a hand through his hair, sighed through clenched teeth. "God, why is this so hard?"

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie paused for a moment, looking up at him.

 _Damn Freddy's height advantage._

"Bonnie, what is it?" his voice was beginning to shake again. Why was he so nervous?

Bonnie exhaled sharply, before shaking his head and grabbed Freddy's by his shoulders.

"Screw this."

Freddy yelped as he was pulled down, but it was stopped. His eyes widened drastically, and his arms – even though they wanted to move – were frozen in place. A moment passed, before Bonnie was suddenly backing away with a smirk.

"B-Bonnie, did you just…?" Freddy raised a hand to his lips, still staring at the man before him.

"Kiss you?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, continuing to smirk. "Yeah, I did."

There was silence as the two continued to stare at each other, before Freddy began to chuckle. He couldn't believe this.

The smirk faded to a confused frown when Freddy exploded into full-out laughter, and Bonnie was reaching out. "Freddy, are you okay?"

Freddy coughed, trying to reduce his laughter to chuckles once again. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm great, actually."

"You…were fine with that, then?" The frown was replaced with a joyous grin.

"I don't know," the laughter died and then there was grin on his face. "I might need another one just to make sure."

Bonnie laughed loudly, and Freddy swept forward. He found himself being embraced gently before Freddy's mouth met his in a long-awaited, sweet kiss.

* * *

"They've been gone a while," Foxy commented. "Do you think they're…?"

"My brother isn't _that_ vulgar, Foxy," Gold gave the redhead an unimpressed look, earning another amused laugh from Springtrap.

"You, on the other hand…" Springtrap slung an arm around the golden blonde's shoulders, watching as Gold's face burned crimson and he was suddenly shoved away.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Jeez," Foxy rolled his eyes. "You two are like an old married couple."

"We are not!"

"Aw, are we not?"

"No, Springtrap, we are not! Now could you- hey! Let go of me you piece of-"

"Now, now, Goldie. There's no need for such language."

"Springtrap, I _swear to God-_ "

"You know you love me really."

" _Get your hands off me-_ mmph!"

"Ew!" Teddy scrunched up his nose. "Guys! Get a room!"

"Like that would stop them," Tommy commented with a sigh.

"Sounds like you know that from experience," Tina spoke.

…

"No way, really?"

"…Uh…"

"Tina, stop it," Teddy gave her an unimpressed look.

"Hey, look at the lovebirds!" Springtrap called over and wolf-whistled. "When's the wedding?"

" _We are not a couple_!" Teddy yelled back.

"You wish you were."

Gold shook his head and sighed, until he found himself being hugged from behind.

"Aw, is little Goldie being neglected?"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?"

"Make me?"

"Oh my god…" Tina sighed.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

* * *

 **And so "Rainbow" draws to a close as well.**

 **I'm really proud of this. I've actually managed to stick with it _and_ get it finished within a short amount of time (well, short for me).**

 **This isn't my last FNAF fanfic, let me tell you. I'm too far in this fandom for me to get out anytime soon.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this fanfic for as long as you did!**

 **OhmygodanytypeofFronnieismyultimateOTPhelp**


End file.
